Falling
by insanityattack
Summary: Mituna Captor is a clumsy highschool student who finds himself falling all the time. But this time, hes found himself falling into something completely different...
1. First fall

The sound of my stupid alarm rang out from under my pillow, startling me awake. I clumsily rolled out of bed and fell to the ground with a thud, landing on skateboard wheels and other various tools. A certain wrench dug into my back. My phone alarm was still going off. I reached under my pillow and turned off the alarm._  
_

First day of school. Yay.

I rolled over and jumped up. From the ground i picked up some black skinny jeans and a black and yellow long sleeve shirt. I hopped around my room avoiding everything on my floor. I looked around one last time. This was where i spent my entire summer days; building little robots, fixing machines and perfecting my skateboard. During the night i went out to practice boarding but i wasnt convinced i had gotten any better.

I left my room and shuffled over to the bathroom. My hair was poking out everywhere. Normal. My eyes were the same weird colours as before. One dark red and the other, teal.

"Thome thingth never change," I mumbled to my reflection. I pulled my various pills out of the cabinet and downed all of them. Behind me was my signature helmet. It wasnt very big for a helmet. Maybe an inch thick. It wasnt bulky either. There was a blue and red visor that covered my eyes too. This helmet made me the biggest looser ever. But they were just blind; this helmet is the fucking bomb. I slipped it over my messy black hair and turned to leave the bathroom.

Just then i got a text. From Kurloz.

_:o)_

_SUP KURL0Z_

_:o/_

_M155 7H3 BU5?_

_:o[_

_0K D0N7 5W347 I7_

_533 Y0U 4T 5CH00L_

_:oD_

Kurloz was the weirdest guy out there. He was a mute but he didn't take advantage of texting and actually talk. He just sent those weird clown faces. I guess thats his getup. Hes like a skeleton clown. When we first got to high school last year, he sewed his lips together and refused to take them out. Then he started painting his face white and grey and started wearing skeleton leggings and shirts. He always misses the bus too. So he has to hitchhike there.

I walked into the kitchen to see my twin Sollux passed out by his computer. I leaned down next to him.

"Wake up athhole. Fucking thchool time bitcheth." He didnt stir. I just stood up and kicked him in the gut.

"MITTY! WHAT THE FUCK WATH THAT FOR!?" Sollux yelled.

"You didnt wake up again. Itth thchool time." I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my already prepared bag and my board. "Im leaving Thol. Thee you tonight." I heard him mumble a few goodbyes but he'll probably just pass out again. Dumbass.

I boarded to the corner of our street just in time to see the bus. But as i tried to do an epic dismount, i caught myself off balance and tumbled to the ground. I picked up my board and hopped on. My stops was one of the first stops so no one was around to see my fail anyways. I chose a seat in the very back corner of the bus as usual.

The bus started moving and more and more kids piled on. Everyone avoided me. I can understand why. Once a kid sat next to me and i broke his nose. That was on a bad day though. I didnt take my pills, Cronus was beating on me again, i failed my exams and had to deal with some loudmouthed kid on the bus. I still got suspended from the bus and school for a few days. But i got to sleep so it wasnt such a bad thing.

I was reminiscing of that day when someone plopped down right beside me. I straightened up to my full height and looked over. It was a girl. A living human female. Who was sitting next to me. And there were still seats on the bus. She had shoulder length teal, red and black hair and was wearing large square glasses. Tight black leggings and a long teal shirt that went about mid thigh. But she must have had a long sleeve shirt underneath the dress thing. Unless she was wearing a black jumpsuit. Either way, she was attractive. Her black lips were so full and so... _kissable_.

She caught me staring so i jerked away and smashed my head against the window. But my helmet softened the hit.

"Yikes man! You ok?" She asked me putting her hand on my helmet. "I know this super radical helmet wouldve softened the blow but that still sounded like that hurt! Ya good?"

I didnt know what to say so i just nodded. She dropped her hand off my helmet and reached in between my legs. WHAT?! I smacked her hand away. She looked confused. **_  
_**

"I was lookin at your radical board! Could I take a peek?" She asked. I nodded and handed her the board that was resting in between my legs.

"Whoa! This is like the actual fucking rad bomb! The balance is perfect! The rotation of the wheels is loose and will spin right! Wow! You must have worked hard on this!" She eagerly gave my board back, "How long did it take you?"

I had to reply now. Or else id look like a fool. And id look mean. Not a good first impression. "About all thummer. Maybe a little leth thince i had thome work too."

"Wow! Thats a lotta time for a board. But it all paid off!" The bus stopped in front of the school. She stood up, with her own board, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Your lisp is radically cute." And then she got off the bus.


	2. Drowning in blue

After she got off the bus i just sat there like the fool i was until the bus driver yelled at me to get off. I grabbed my bag and board and climbed down the stairs. On the last stair i tripped over nothing and fell onto the hard pavement. I sat upright and looked at my hands. They were bloody and cut up but thats what i expected. They hit the hardest. A skeleton hand reached out to me out of no where.

"Hey Kurloth." I grabbed his hand and he yanked me upright. His black hair was longer then mine and twice as messy as usual. His makeup seemed a bit messy today. Around his mouth where he stitched them, dry blood lingered.

"Dude your lip." He touched his lip gently and smiled. Trying to say that it was nothing.

"Kurloz!" A high pitched squeal emanated from behind him then jumped on his back. Meulin. "Kurloz! Ive missed you so much it was so boring in japan without you i only had nepeta and my mom for company but now im here so everything is ok!" She rambled on without stopping to take a breath. That was her signature excited voice. She didnt even use her overly used cat puns.

Kurloz put his arms under her legs to support her on his back and turned to smile at her. I knew it hurt him to smile like that yet he smiled like that for her all the time.

"Kurrloz scamper ovurr there! I want to say hi to Tunafish!" He nodded and walked the short distance towards me.

"Thup Meulin," I greeted her with a quick wave. But she leaned over Kurloz's shoulder and pulled my head in for a awkward hug.

"Have you been taking furry good care of him while i was off hunting the streets of Japan?" Meulin asked as she released my head. I adjusted my helmet so it was straight again but before i could reply she started screeching again. "Fish! Your bleeding! Your hands! Kurloz why didnt you help him when he was hurt your his best friend thats what your supposed to do but noooo you just let him bleed to death!" She bonked Kurloz on the head and leaped off his back.

"Ith nothing juth a little thcrape." I tried to calm her down a bit but she already had her handkerchief out. She licked the fabric and wiped off my helmet. "Meu-"

"Shut up, Tunafnish!" She cut me off.

_When is the goddamned bell going to ring?"_ I thought as she treated my hands. Shes always been this protective of her friends. I heard that when Meulin was little, she had a lot of anger issues. But that story was for another time.

"Okayyy! All done!" She had finished the putting bandaids all over my hands. She just seemed to always have a first aid kit on her person at all times. "And to make sure this doesnt happen again, i brought you something from Japan. The bells gonna ring in a few so lets start walking." She handed me the little gift bag and hopped back on Kurloz's back.

I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder and tucked my board under my arm. The gift bag was a dark green and had black tissue paper. I took out the tissue paper bundle and put the bag around my wrist. I tore open the gift as Meulin watched me with a big grin. She had given me black leather gloves with a padded palm and fingers. I slid one of the gloves onto my hand. It felt like warm water. It was soft, smooth, tight and flexible. I would mistake it for silk if i didnt know better. I was so gracious i didnt know what to say. I put the gift bag into my backpack side pocket and chucked the tissue in a garbage can. I slipped on the other glove. Meulin wasnt watching me anymore. Instead she was rambling to Kurloz and batting at his hair.

When we got inside. She hopped off his back and said goodbye. We both went our separate ways as the bell rang.

"Meulin really ith really thomthing thpecial ithnt thee?" Kurloz nodded, half grinning. Theyve been dating our middle school grad. It made me insanely jealous that they had such a good run. I tried dating someone named Cronus. He confessed to me in grade seven but after i broke it off he hated me and constantly picked on me. He went from the biggest loser to the most popular cool loser. He couldnt get a date even if he grovelled but he was still in that popular group.

Kurloz suddenly grabbed my hand to snap me out of my reminiscing. I pulled my hand away and walked into the classroom. There were only a few people in the class. Some of them i recognized. Like Meenah and Aranea. Aranea reading a book while Meenah sat on the desk talking about how boring the class was. They were the most popular girls. Not to mention the most popular lesbian couple. Even i had to admit they were pretty cute together. Even though they both teased me a bit. As i walked by Meenah punched my shoulder.

"Hey tunaboy. Why'd ya walk by without sayin hi?" She sneered at me.

"Suck my dick, pink bitch," I replied cooly without stopping or slowing down. I heard her laugh behind me.

I chose a seat in the very back corner. Kurloz chose the seat beside me. Meenah called out to him too but he just smiled and flipped her off. I set down all my shit and collapsed into the chair. I leaned back and relaxed. Well i was for about 3 minutes until i heard Meenahs stupid voice again.

"Yoooo! Aranea! I think i sea a new gurl!" She said that too loud for it to just be for Aranea to hear. "Yo tuna brain! She has a skateboard! Better make your move soon!" Meenah called to me. I just continued slouching and flipped her off.

"Go fuck a chicken, fishbreath!" I called out to her for more emphasis. I heard the teacher call out my language but the teacher can also fuck a chicken.

I heard a bag drop by the desk in front of me. "Hey! Its helmet boy! Didnt think id see you so soon!"

It was the girl from the bus. The one with the big red glasses. The girl who overused radical waayyy too much.

I shot up from my lazy slouch to see her eagerly leaning over my desk with her glasses half way down her nose. Her eyes were so pretty. A deep deep blue. You could go swimming in her eyes and get lost. You could fucking drown in her eyes. Thats how i would want to die. I want to drown in this girls eyes.

"Dude! I didnt think we'd be in the same class. Or even in the same grade! This is radically outstanding!" She pushed her glasses up her nose again and propped her head up on her hand.

I nodded. I didnt fucking know what to say! Well we both like boards... "Can I thee your thakeboard?"

"Ya sure! You let me gawk at your rad board so I'll return the favour!" She picked up her board and handed it to me. It matched her entire getup. The teal and the red. Like her hair and her clothes.

I grabbed the board from her. I examined the entire thing. In the back of my mind i finally heard the bell ring. Her front wheels are a bit off. And her left back wheel was too tight for comfort. The teacher started talking so i rolled the skateboard under the desk and she caught it with her foot as i anticipated she would.

The teacher did the usual greetings then called out the attendance. I listened for my name.

"Captor, Mituna?" I raised my hand. She looked at me. "Take off the headgear please."

"No." I replied sharply.

"Take it off Captor," Her tone grew sharper. I looked at her. I knew she couldnt see my eyes. Tinted visor.

"I thaid no," I matched my tone with hers. She continued to stare. I heard a few "oooh"'s and laughs. I could feel Kurloz burning a hole in the side of my head with his glare. I could see meenah turned around in her seat, watching me with an amused face out of the corner of my eye.

"I wont have that kind of attire in my classroom." She replied. Haha. This was my cue. I grabbed my bag and board and walked towards the door.

"Then you can conthider thith attire gone." I walked out of the door and slammed the door behind me. That went exactly as planned and exactly like every other time. I jumped on my board and glided down the hall. Then i remembered i forgot to tell that girl whats wrong with her board.

"Thit!" I cursed to myself and then crashed into a wall.


End file.
